Bolder
by beatress
Summary: After the installation of a new request board, Erza wouldn't even allow a single being near it. Does a certain request have something to with this? Or is it certain someone who's responsible for this? He was getting bolder and she was just embarrassed... Jerza. Fluff alert!


**Disclaimer:- I don't own FT, Mashima-sensei does otherwise most of the characters would've been paired up by now like the one I'm currently writing about.**

* * *

**Bolder**

**Summary:- After the installation of a new request board, Erza wouldn't even allow a single being near it. Does a certain request have something to with this? Or is it certain someone who's responsible for this? He was getting bolder and she was just embarrassed.**

* * *

"_Wanted: A Girlfriend_

_One with Red hair and an authoritative voice_

_Preferably brown eyes in which I get lost every time I look into them_

_Should be wearing an armour, most of the times_

_One who doesn't like to show you her weaknesses_

_More chances will be given to the candidates whose name starts with 'E' _

_It doesn't matter what her surname is because it'll soon start with 'F'_

_One who wouldn't mind saying 'I do' in front of the whole world when questioned if she'd stay with me for all times in a few days_

_One whose probably as red as her hair by the time she's reading this line _

_J. F."_

It was just a simple request from a certain someone,

It was no wonder the guild members of Fairytail couldn't stroll around the request board with an Erza as red as her hair (no one figured if it was due to anger or embarrassment) standing in their way beside a pile of already knocked up members, lying unconscious on one another.

It didn't help if Nab wanted to choose a job or that Lucy had to pay her rent by the end of the day. With such a request on the board from you know who, even the Titania couldn't help but keep her friends away from the board where they began swarming as usual the moment they began entering the guild with a doubt of why Erza was gaping at the requests on the ground floor.

Perhaps, no one knew the reason why or a certain demon woman might, for what the others missed was a glare intended towards the eldest Strauss sibling from the redhead's left eye. At the moment, the red head's blood was boiling, with anger and embarrassment. She sure wanted him to toughen up a little but she never knew he got bolder enough to do this (despite that little help he received from someone who called her in her beauty sleep just to take a look at the new request board that was installed). He was getting bolder for sure and she felt it was embarrassing.

"_Jellal… I'm going to kill you…" _Her thoughts were turning murderous by the moment.

"But Erza, I have to pay my rent by tonight or I'll be homeless," a Lucy whined, helping to pull Natsu out of the pile. Poor guy had to be stacked up in it just because he went to fight Erza so Lucy could get a job for them. As usual, his efforts were in vain.

"ne Erza?" she asked, hopefully. "Just once. I'll be quick"

"No way! No one can go any further than this," she said in the same authoritative voice.

"_Damn you, Jellal_" She muttered, under her breath. It was all his fault anyway.

~0~

"Achoo!" he sneezed, "I might have got a cold"

This was what he was doing since this morning. He never got sick prior to this. So this made him wonder if this was something serious. However, his companion didn't seem bothered at all. If anything she just smiled sweetly at him that told him something was wrong about it.

"To me, it looks like someone's been thinking a lot of you. He he…" the pink haired woman said.

He sweat dropped. It's not like Erza has read his letters or insanities that he kept hidden away from the world now, right? That would just never happen….

* * *

**A/n: A Jerza after a long time. Writing it feels good. This idea has been there in my mind for quite some time. I finally did manage to write it. I know I'm not being the most active writer here but I have a life and priorities too which I have to attend. I hope you guys understand!  
**

**So how did you find this little drabble? Review and share your opinion ne? I'd be delighted to hear from you guys again. Besides, if you have some suggestions for me to improve, you're welcome to tell me or pm me. **

**Hope you have a good day!**

**beatress**


End file.
